


Дошутились

by KYRWA (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Гейские шутки бывают двух уровней. Первый уровень: вы с другом на машине, он за рулем, ты кладешь ему руку на колено и говоришь:— Может, свернем в лесок?Второй уровень: вы с другом на машине, он за рулем, ты кладешь ему руку на колено и говоришь:— Может, свернем в лесок?И он сворачивает.





	Дошутились

**Author's Note:**

> Просмотр старых серий Стендапа на ТНТ вдохновил на зарисовочку
> 
> (Интересующимся: 4 сезон, 24 серия, Слава Комиссаренко)
> 
> Текст также опубликован на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10290112)

_От людей можно ожидать чего угодно. Даже от тех, кого знаешь как облупленных._

У них с Костей всегда была куча локальных шуточек: от обзывания друг друга Колями и до общего пустого аккаунта в инсте — чисто чтоб обмениваться сторис со своими.

Шутки между друзьями — это вообще особая территория.

Так что сейчас, пока они едут к Феде на дачу, Чал без задней мысли кладёт руку Косте на коленку и мурчит:

— Может, свернем в лесок?

Он-то рассчитывает, что Кучай сейчас фыркнет, заржёт, сбросит его руку, может, покраснеет ушами… Что-нибудь в таком духе.

Кучай действительно фыркает. Вот только потом реально сбрасывает скорость и сворачивает с дороги, благо, съезд ровный.

И лесок рядом красивый такой. Сплошные сосны. Федя вскидывает брови и не совсем понимает: тут все еще шутка или уже не совсем? Но пока молчит. У Кучая лицо совершенно непроницаемое. Что думать — черт его знает. Да и, если честно, думать выходит хреново. Слишком уж меняется атмосфера.

— Ну и что теперь? — Костя глушит мотор и поворачивается к Феде, мимолётно, но вполне ощутимо оглаживая его ладонь своей и не отводя взгляда. Будто гипнотизирует.

— Что теперь? — попугайчиком повторяет Федя и сдвигает руку от коленки Кости чуть выше, потому что сам он понятия не имеет, что теперь, а это движение автоматически передает «очередь хода» Кучаю.

— Что? — рука Кучаева оказывается на коленке Феди. Он чувствует, как за шиворот скатывается капелька пота.

Мысли панически мечутся, стукаясь друг об друга и отлетая по разным углам черепушки. Самая громкая и связная озвучивает что-то вроде: «Значит, кто первый сдастся?». Так что Федя икает, но не убирает руку, продолжая поглаживать Костино бедро. И в итоге не выдерживает выжидающего пристального взгляда: выдав сиплое полувопросительное «теперь», ныряет Кучаю под толстовку. Хорошо, что там ещё футболка.

— Теперь… — в голосе Кости никакого вопроса уже нет, только какое-то внутреннее напряжение натянутой струны. Он подаётся ближе, синхронно с движением собственной ладони, которая ползёт вверх, обжигая Феде ногу, а потом р-раз — цепляет кончиками пальцев пояс его, Феди, штанов, чуть оттягивая на себя.

В мозгу вспыхивает красный сигнал тревоги и оглушающая воем сирена.

Федя перехватывает руку Кучая едва ли не быстрее, чем успевает это осознать.

— Что… — еле удаётся выдавить из себя. — Что происходит?

Костя смотрит пристально-пристально, но не убирает руку. А Федя продолжает её сжимать.

— А сам-то как думаешь? — спрашивает мягко и немного устало. — Или опять тупка напала?

— Кто? — Федя понимает, что ничего — ну или почти ничего — не понимает. В голове много-много мыслей и разных кусочков. И в каждом — Костя.

— Чал, вот ты тупичка, а, — вздыхает Кучай и немного поворачивает ладонь, чтобы поймать Федину руку.

— То есть сначала ты меня за штаны хватаешь, — произнести «в штаны лезешь» не хватает духу, — а потом ещё и обзываешь?

— Пойдём, — Костя вздыхает, забирает руку, выпутываясь из Фединой хватки, и открывает дверь со своей стороны.

— Куда? — Федя чувствует, что у него взмокли ладони.

— Куда-куда, — бурчит, выбираясь из машины. — Развращать и убивать.

— Чего? — Федя аж ударяется головой.

— Ничего, — Кучай оказывается рядом очень быстро. — Не решил я.

— Что не решил? — разговор напоминает что-то сумасшедшее, но Федя не знает, верить ли своим предчувствиям. В голове каша, в душе раздрай, а над ним ещё и Кучай стоит. Довлеет, так сказать.

— Как с тобой в таком состоянии разговоры разговаривать, — Костя отлипает от машины и шагает по протоптанной дорожке.

— Машину-то закрой, — Федя бросается догонять Кучая. Ну, а что ему, у тачки оставаться стоять?

Костя пикает брелком.

Они идут молча ещё минуты две. Кучай упорно смотрит вперёд, а Федя не может справиться с собой и посекундно бросает короткие взгляды на Костю. Бедро, кажется, всё ещё горит в тех местах, где его сжимали длинные жёсткие пальцы.

— Всё ж тебе понятно, что происходит, Коль, — Костя наконец отмирает: на секунду поворачивает голову к Феде и прячет руки в карманах. — Ты просто пытаешься себя убедить, что не так понял.

— То есть… — в голове у Феди целый фейерверк: обрывки фраз, многозначительные взгляды, тычки, касания… Сейчас всё приобретает окончательный смысл. Тут уже нечего додумывать. Кучай стоит перед ним, все карты раскрыл. Ну, почти.

— Ну, что? — Кучай опирается спиной о мощный сосновый ствол и смотрит на Федю.

— То есть… — Чал сглатывает и договаривает. — То есть я тебе нравлюсь? Больше, чем друг?

— Не в бровь, а в глаз, — усмехается Кучай.

Федя закусывает губу. Хочется отвернуться и подышать. Внутри какая-то мешанина, и совершенно непонятно, что говорить. Спрашивать «как», «когда» или «почему» — сейчас уж точно глупо. Федя, правда, все равно мысленно перебирает эти бесполезные варианты по кругу.

— Так что так и живём, — Костя невесело хмыкает, по-видимому, не дождавшись реакции.

— Пошли ещё пройдёмся, — Феде хочется откашляться, потому что голос норовит сорваться.

— Ну, пойдём, — Костя первый двигает дальше, шаркая и пиная шишки. Федя бы с удовольствием пнул сам себя, но это физически невозможно.

Они идут в молчании под шум ветра в ветвях ещё несколько минут. А потом утыкаются в песчаный обрыв и узенькую речушку. Костя не долго думая садится на обрыв и свешивает ноги. Щедро даёт время на «подумать».

Федя не садится. Он остаётся стоять за спиной Кучая, разглядывая взъерошенную макушку, и старается представить, что было бы, если бы это он был на месте Кости? Если бы это он сказал лучшему другу, что влюблён? Хотя, наверное, «влюблён» это слишком сильно… Или не слишком? Что бы он тогда хотел услышать? А что рассчитывал?

Феде кажется, что ему было бы очень грустно. И страшно. Он бы, наверное, надеялся хотя бы на предложение всё забыть. Чтобы не терять друга.

Перестать представлять и начать думать о своих эмоциях по поводу признания Кости страшно вдвойне. Если предложить забыть? Нет, как такое забыть… Но о том, чтобы прекратить общение, не может быть и речи — внутри всё противится одной мысли. Это же Кучай.

Федя так и не отрывает взгляда от сгорбленной спины. Шум леса и реки, кажется, сам собой замедляет крутящиеся обрывки мыслей, прилаживает их один к другому, гасит отголоски паники. Невозможно истерить посреди светлого летнего леса.

Полтора шага вперёд — и Федя осторожно, опасливо вплетает пальцы в Костины волосы на макушке. Хочется проверить собственные ощущения.

Костя тут же подаётся под аккуратные движения. Спина, правда, всё равно горбится. А Федя прислушивается к себе и понимает — никакого отторжения. И уж если совсем начистоту: думал ведь когда-то в этом ключе. Недолго психовал, чуть-чуть трусил, а потом убедил себя, что ему всё кажется. И что шутки у старших дурацкие.

А вот оказалось — не показалось.

— Кость… — начинает и тут же замолкает. На него по-прежнему не смотрят. — Кость, знаешь…

— Не знаю, — прилетает в ответ, и Кучай задирает голову. — Но хочу, чтобы ты рассказал.

Федя кивает сам себе. Сейчас нужно быть честным. Как Костя.

— Я… — Федя обрывается и начинает сначала. — Это всё так, ну…

Костя пристально смотрит, и Федя почти видит, как у него с губ готовы сорваться варианты концовки фразы — скорее всего, резкие и обидные — так что он договаривает быстрее:

— Так с бухты-барахты, что я даже не знаю, что и говорить, и как реагировать, и вообще…

— Да давай уже, Федь, — Костя откидывает голову сильнее, как бы подставляясь — давай уже, руби.

— А ты… ты уверен? В смысле, в себе?

— Уж поверь, — Костя криво улыбается одним уголком губ. Через силу, кажется.

— А я, я вот не уверен так, как ты, но мне кажется, что я буду жалеть, если сейчас тебя оттолкну… — у Феди от нервов подрагивают пальцы, и он соскальзывает ладонью Косте на шею.

Она тёплая, как взгляд у Кости. Федя смотрит и снова собирает себя, смелость и волю в кулак, продолжая:

— Можно я с этой информацией… — закусывает щёку. — Ну, переварю её и осознаю. То есть, я понял, но мне бы с самим собой побыть. Понимаешь?

— Сбегаешь? — уточняет Костя и сразу же получает за это тумака.

— Не ёрничай! Будто тебе каждый день в симпатии лучшие друзья признаются! — Феде и вправду чуточку обидно.

— Ну хочешь, я тебя до дачи подкину и обратно в Москву поеду? — Кучай предлагает очень… смиренно? Неправильные это интонации, не его.

— Не настолько, — Федя в итоге мотает головой, а когда чувствует, что мышцы под рукой чуть расслабились, со смешком добавляет. — Че я там один делать буду, сдурел, что ли?

— И вправду. Обнулишься там, придётся опять тебе признаваться, — усмехается. — Я к такому не готов.

— А… — Федя замирает с открытым ртом. Ловит Костин взгляд и всё-таки произносит слова, волнующие всё его нутро. — А готов к… положительному ответу? Если?

Костя улыбается, щурится и плавно поднимается, оказываясь нос к носу с Федей.

— Ну, когда получу _положительный_ ответ, тогда и видно будет, — щёлкает Федю по носу и отстраняется.


End file.
